


Dźwięki gitary

by Sako03



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Miniaturka, Steve gra na gitarze, a Danny zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę, z czegoś poważnego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Danny zdaje sobie nagle sprawę z czegoś ważnego





	Dźwięki gitary

**Author's Note:**

> Zwykle piszę coś lekkiego i bardziej humorystycznego, ale dzisiaj wstawiam coś bardziej... uczuciowego(?). W każdym razie spróbowałem napisać coś innego i wyszło takie coś. Ocenę jak wyszło pozostawiam Wam :)  
> Pomysł na to miałem już podczas odcinka, w którym Danny dał Steve'owi gitarę, ale dopiero teraz zebrałem się w sobie i napisałem to!  
> Standardowo - przepraszam za ewentualne błędy!  
> Zapraszam do czytania!

Danny wchodząc do domu McGarretta nie spodziewał się, że w progu usłyszy ciche dźwięki gitary. Przystanął zaskoczony, ale po chwili ruszył zaintrygowany w stronę muzyki. Bardziej spodziewał się, że Steve będzie słuchał radia, ale on siedział na swoim lanai z gitarą w dłoniach. Wydawał się całkowicie na niej skupiony i nawet nie zauważył, że Danny stanął w drzwiach i oparł się o nie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. 

Na tle zachodzącego słońca i plaży Steve wyglądał niesamowicie. Jego twarz była tylko w połowie oświetlona, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Danny dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech. To było… dziwne. Steve wyglądał na bardzo zrelaksowanego, zupełnie jak nie on. Większość czasu był spięty, zajęty ratowaniem Hawajów, ale teraz był po prostu… inny. Spokojniejszy.

Jego palce szarpnęły ponownie strunami, sprawiając, że wydobyły one z siebie czysty dźwięk. Po chwili zaczął grać spokojną melodię, której Danny nie kojarzył. To nie był jego typ muzyki, ale nie spodziewał się, że McGarrett będzie znał tak melancholijne piosenki. Przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w nią.

Nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał sobie jak się poznali. Celowali do siebie, nie wiedząc, że w przyszłości zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Kto normalny by tak pomyślał, po takim pierwszym spotkaniu? Pamiętał jak zdenerwowany był, kiedy dowidział się, że Steve przejął jego sprawę, a on nie może nic z tym zrobić. Nie pomyślałby wtedy, że ten facet stanie się tak ważnym elementem w jego życiu.

Po chwili napłynęło kolejne wspomnienie. Tym razem siedzieli razem na kanapie, a Steve obejmował go ramieniem. Było to o tyle zapewne, że jego ówczesna dziewczyna siedziała na przeciwnym krańcu sofy, oddzielona od nich dzięki Grace. Nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy jak to wyglądało.

Przed oczami pojawiła się kolejne wydarzenie z ich przeszłości. Teraz Danny zawiązywał Steve’owi krawat. O ile pamiętał nie była to zbyt wesoła okazja, ale kiedy patrzył na to teraz, sytuacja wydawała mu się bardzo zabawna. Faktycznie ludzie mieli podstawy, by nazywać ich starym małżeństwem.

Wróciły te wszystkie razy kiedy pili razem spokojnie piwo, a ich spojrzenia krzyżowały się. Wiedział wtedy nie wiedzieć czemu, że jest na właściwym miejscu. Mimo że kłócili się prawie zawsze, to wiedział, że może na niego liczyć.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.

Otworzył oczy. Czuł jak jego ramiona rozluźniają się i wszystkie myśli gdzieś umykają. Było tylko tu i teraz. On i Steve. 

Jego serce dziwnie przyśpieszyło kiedy spojrzał na McGarretta i niestety widział co to znaczyło. Nadal pamiętał kiedy zdarzyło mu się to samo z Rachel. To samo uczucie niepewności, ten sam przyśpieszony oddech i zwiększony poziom adrenaliny. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

Tym razem nie była to piękna kobieta, która zwróciła mu w głowie, tylko jego wieloletni przyjaciel. Przyjaciel, który nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego i za grosz taktu. Przyjaciel, który tak wiele razy wpakował go w kłopoty. Przyjaciel, którego tyle razy ratował.

Przyjaciel, którego kochał.

Szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. Nie oglądał się za siebie. W jego głowie odbijała się echem tylko jedna myśl, której nie mógł wyrzucić, chociaż bardzo chciał. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi do swojego samochodu i ruszył z piskiem opon. Starał się uspokoić bicie serca, ale nie wychodziło mu to.

Nadal się nie uciszyło, ale miało kolejny powód do bicia.


End file.
